SS – Miss You
by Daia-Chan
Summary: Ela a filha da empregada,solteira. Ele o patrão, casado. Será que o amor de ambos é impossivel?
1. Chapter 1

**.**

# Mi**s**s You.

**Titulo**: Miss you.  
　　 (Saudades)  
**Autora**: Whoops (Chicléta).  
**Personagens**: Sasuke/Sakura, Naruto/Hinata e outros que podem aparecer no decorrer da Fanfiction.  
**Censura**: +13.  
**Disclaimer**: Os personagens do anime/manga, Naruto, não me pertence e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto. E esta fanfiction não tem fins lucrativos.  
**Sumário**: Uchiha Sasuke, 20 anos, belo, rico, e casado. Casara-se pensando que amava sua esposa, mas depois de alguns tempos, este amor fora se enfraquecendo.  
Haruno Sakura, 17 anos, um corpo invejado e desejado por vários garotos de sua classe, pobre, e solteira. Esta morava com sua mãe, a empregada de Uchiha Sasuke, o patrão de sua mãe, Sasuke, sempre fora muito legal em deixar ela morar ali, mas ambos nunca se "trombaram".  
Ela a filha da empregada, ele o patrão, um amor im possível, ou não?

**Capítulo**　•　**1  
**

　　Já estava no transito movimentado de Tókio, rumo a sua casa. Hoje, pensou em sair para almoçar em casa, isso era muito raro. Completava três anos de casamento, queria fazer uma "surpresa" para sua esposa, que sempre pedia pra ele ficar para almoçar com ela. Depois de quase dez minutos no transito, chegou a sua casa. Não era uma casa simples, e sim uma casa enorme, tudo muito bem escolhido pela sua esposa. O que ele esperava? Um cara rico como ele, com uma casa caindo aos pedaços? Não. Nascera em um berço de "ouro", sempre fora mimado.  
　　Deixou o carro estacionado na frente da casa, e logo já estava dentro do quintal. Andava tranquilamente, segurando sua maleta e afrouxando a gravata. Mas até que algo se esbarra nele. Soltou a maleta e segurou bem firme a pessoas, para que não se machucasse.  
　　Quando olhou para a pessoa que se esbarra, vira uma bela garota, de cabelos róseos, um corpo bem "desenhado". Esta se vestida com o uniforme de uma das melhores escolas de Tókio.

　　- Desculpe-me. – Disse a garota se soltando dos braços do homem.  
　　- Quem é você? – Perguntou.  
　　- Eu sou Haruno Sakura, filha de Haruno Keira. – A jovem respondeu.  
　　- Filha da minha mãe... – Pronunciou, vendo a cara de confusa da menina o ouvindo dizer mãe. – Quer dizer, da minha empregada?!  
　　- Sim... Mas você é meu irmão? – A jovem perguntou, ainda confusa.  
　　- Não, eu só considero a Keira como a minha mãe.  
　　- Ah. Então, se o Senhor me der licença. Eu preciso ir... – Disse a rosada.  
　　- Eu te levo. – Disso o moreno.  
　　- Não precisa senhor, não é muito longe daqui. – Mentiu.  
　　- Se você não deixar eu te levar, irei despedir sua mãe. – Deu um sorriso de canto.  
　　- Ta bom! – Disse isso, seguindo o moreno até seu carro.  
　　- Obrigada, por aceitar. – Disse o moreno abrindo a porta do acompanhante para a rosada.  
　　- De nada... – Respondeu à jovem, adentrando o carro e fechando a porta do carro.  
　　- Mas... Você mora onde? – Perguntou o moreno, adentrando o carro e fechando a porta.  
　　- Eu moro aqui. – Respondeu.  
　　- Então, por que nunca lhe vi? – Já dando a partida.  
　　- Porque o senhor nunca para em sua casa. E eu me mudei pra cá neste ano.  
　　- Hum... Você quer me perguntar algo? – Olhando para as ruas.  
　　- Minha mãe disse que hoje o Senhor e a Senhora Uchiha, completam três anos de casamento. Por que você não ficar com a sua mulher?  
　　- Err... Bem, eu amava muito a Karin, mas depois do casamento. Parece que todo aquele amor que eu tinha por ela, desabou. E nos aniversários de casamento, ela é muito grudenta, quer me levar pra cama toda hora. Por isso eu fujo dela, ela só pensa em sexo, sexo, e mais sexo. – O moreno respondeu a pergunta.  
　　- Err... – A rosada cora.  
　　- Por isso eu lhe digo não se case muito cedo. Por que você pode se arrepender depois. Aproveite bastante enquanto é adolescente, nunca se prenda a um garoto e não largue seu sonho por ele. Garotos? Você encontra aonde você quiser. Mas faça tudo o que quiser antes de se casar. – Disse o moreno. – E outra coisa, nunca prometa ao seu pai que irá ficar casado com a mesma pessoa até a sua morte.  
　　- Eu nunca vou poder prometer nada pro meu pai... – Disse a jovem, abaixando a cabeça. – Ele faleceu ano passado, foi por isso que eu vim morar com a minha mãe.  
　　- Meus pêsames. – Disse o moreno parando o carro, sinal vermelho.  
　　- Obrigada... – Disse a rosada. – Mas, vamos esquecer as coisas tristes, e vamos conversar de coisas mais felizes. – Pronunciou a rosada, levantando a cabeça.  
　　- Claro. Então me fale sobre você.  
　　- Eu vou pular o meu nome, já que você já sabe. Tenho 17, sou solteira, vim morar com a minha mãe este ano, o garotos da minha classe são estranhos, eles ficam me encerando e babando, e eu nem sei o motivo. Mas continuando, tenho três amigos, dois garotos e uma garota. E sempre ouvi falarem do senhor, dizem que eu tenho sorte por morar no mesmo lugar que o Senhor. E hoje, foi a primeira vez que eu o vi, de perto. – Contou.  
　　- Hum...  
　　- Me fale sobre o senhor. – A jovem disse, sorrindo.  
　　- Você então já sabe o meu nome, então também irei pular essa parte. Tenho 20, me casado com a Karin desde os meus 17 anos, e hoje eu me arrependo. Em alguns motivos eu odeio ser rico... – Disse o moreno dando a partida, sinal verde. – Poucos amigos. E meu maior sonho?! Não tenho nenhum.  
　　- Duvido que você não tenha nenhum sonho?! – Disse a rosada, debochando.  
　　- Eu não tenho, o dinheiro sempre me deu o que sempre quis. – Respondeu.  
　　- Pelo o que você me disse, tem uma coisa que ele não te deu.  
　　- O que? – Debochando, da fala da rosada.  
　　- Amor. – A jovem olha para este, e vê que seu olhar agora transmitia tristeza, então pensou em mudar de assunto. – Meu sonho é ser médica, e ajudar todos que necessitam de meus serviços.  
　　- Médica? Você nunca pensou em algo, mais fácil?  
　　- Até que pensar eu já pensei, mas ser médica é o meu sonho. Meu pai pagava pra mim, estudar em uma das melhores escolas dos Estados Unidos. E depois que ele faleceu, minha mãe começou a pagar a melhor escola de Tókio, para estudar. Eu sou muito grata a eles. Ambos confiam em mim, e meu pai até seu último segundo de vida tentou me ajudar no meu sonho.  
　　- Err... Você poderia me dizer aonde você vai? – Disse o moreno.  
　　- Ah, eu havia me esquecido de lhe falar aonde eu ia. É na próxima rua virando à direita. – A jovem respondeu.  
　　- Ta bom. – O moreno fez como a jovem havia dito, e na frente da casa já estava dois garotos e uma garota, pareciam esperar ela.  
　　- Obrigada, senhor Uchiha! - Mas antes dela poder sair do carro o moreno segurou seu braço.  
　　- Deixe que eu abra a porta. – Este saiu do carro, impressionando todos. Este abriu a porta do acompanhante, desta saiu Sakura.  
　　- Obrigada mais uma vez senhor Uchiha. – Disse esta vendo o moreno entrar no carro, e acenar pra ela em um sinal de "De nada". Esta vê o carro partir.  
　　- O que você estava fazendo com aquele cara? – Disse o ruivo, Gaara.  
　　- Eu me encontrei com o senhor Uchiha, e ele fez o favor de me trazer aqui. – A cerejeira respondeu.  
　　- Ele lhe fez algo? – Disse Naruto.  
　　- Claro que não. Mas agora, vamos esquecer isso. E vamos ensaiar! – Pronunciou, adentrando a casa. E sendo seguida por Naruto, Gaara e Hinata.

•••

　　Já estava parado na frente de sua casa, novamente, era exatamente 14:00 hrs. Estava tomando coragem para entrar na casa. Contou até dez e saiu do carro, trancou a porta e adentrou novamente o quintal. Quando abriu a porta viu sua esposa, Karin, sentada no sofá assistindo televisão. Esta logo desligou a televisão, e já fora correndo abraçar seu marido.

　　- Pensei que não iria vir. – Disse Karin. – Vamos subir.  
　　- Claro. – Sasuke mostra um sorriso falso. E segue a mulher até seu quarto. Chegando lá, sua esposa lhe jogou na cama e trancou a porta.  
　　- Sasuke-kun... – Esta sobe em cima dele. Mas não via Karin, e sim Sakura. O que estava acontecendo com sigo? Não entendia, mas deixou que tudo acontecesse naturalmente, como sempre.

•••

　　- Estava ótimo. Você cantou muito bem Sakura. – Disse Gaara.  
　　- Obrigada. – Disse a jovem corando, sentindo este a abraçar por trás.  
　　- Gaara, para de tentar agarrar a Sakura. E vamos andar, comer, conversar e zoar. – Disse Naruto.  
　　- Eu concordo com você, Naruto-kun. – Disse Hinata, segurando o braço de seu namorado, Naruto.  
　　- Eu te amo, Hina. – Disse o loiro, beijando Hinata.  
　　- Naruto, para de tentar agarrar a Hinata. E vamos andar, comer, conversar e zoar. – Repetiu Gaara, soltando Sakura. – Vamos logo, tem gente aqui que não quer ver vocês dois reproduzindo Narutinhos e Hinatinhas.  
　　- Ta bom, seu chato. – Disse Naruto, parando de beijar Hinata.

•••

　　Já estava terminando de colocar a roupa, quando sua esposa o abraçou por trás.

　　- Fica mais um pouquinho. – Disse Karin.  
　　- Não, eu preciso conversar com os meus amigos.  
　　- Eu achei que no nosso aniversário, você seria mais romântico. – A ruiva resmungou.  
　　- Romântico? Você não sabe o que é sentimento, pra você amor, é sexo e dinheiro. – O moreno disse já indo na direção da porta.  
　　- Você me trata como uma prostituta.  
　　- Mas não era isso que você era antes de se casar comigo?! – Saiu, antes que Karin o respondesse.

　　Desceu as escadas rapidamente, avistando Keira, sua mãe de consideração.

　　- O que aconteceu, filho? – Disse preocupada.  
　　- Olha mãe, eu não to com cabeça pra ficar mais um segundo nessa casa.  
　　- É a Karin? – Keira perguntou.  
　　- É a Karin, e muitas outras coisas. Minha cabeça ta confusa. – Disse o moreno. – E alias, Sakura é uma boa garota.  
　　- Você viu a Sakura? – Disse Keira, novamente com um semblante preocupado.  
　　- Sim, mas por que essa preocupação?  
　　- Ela e eu brigamos, por causa do pai dela. Sakura sai de casa nervosa, quando eu fui atrás dela não a encontrei. – Keira.  
　　- Eu a levei para a casa dos amigos dela. – O Uchiha falou sobre o acontecimento, para ver se ela se acalmava.  
　　- Obrigada, agora sei pelo menos aonde ela esta.  
　　- Mas mudando de assunto, hoje à noite, eu posso ir lá? – Perguntou o Uchiha.  
　　- Claro que pode. – Keira.  
　　- Até hoje à noite. – O Uchiha pronunciou, com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto. Saiu de casa o mais rápido possível. Adentrou seu carro, e deu partida.

•••

　　Bebiam coca-cola. Conversavam. Riam das histórias e aventuras de Naruto. Eram melhores amigos, inseparáveis. Nas brigas, nas doenças, nos momentos tristes e felizes, estavam juntos.

　　- Hinata sua safada, vamos pra um motel? – Disse Garra, zoando com a cara de Naruto e Hinata.  
　　- Você ira me trocar por ela? – Disse Sakura, entrando na brincadeira.  
　　- Duas. Melhor ainda. – Disse Gaara.  
　　- Não gosto de dividir a minha comida. – Disse Sakura, "agarrando" o braço de Gaara.  
　　- O meu Deus. Você não podia ter feito isso, agora o Gaarinha quer comer a Sakurinha de novo. – Disse Gaara.  
　　- Gaara, eu mandei guardar segredo! – Disse Sakura.  
　　- Gostosa! – Disse o ruivo apertando a bunda de Sakura.  
　　- A brincadeira esta avançada demais. Se ainda pensa em ter filhos, pare com essas brincadeiras. – A rosada ameaça o ruivo.  
　　- Desculpa. – Disse Gaara, indo pro lado da parede novamente, e colocando a mão na região ameaçada. Enquanto os outros três riam.

•••

　　- Quer dizer então que você trombou com a filha da sua empregada, a levou no lugar onde ela estava indo. E quando você foi transar com a Karin, você imaginou a filha da sua emprega? – Disse o ruivo, Sasori.  
　　- Sim. – O moreno respondeu.  
　　- Ui... – Disse Sasori.  
　　- Meu irmão, isso realmente... – Disse Itachi, sendo interrompido por Sasuke.  
　　- Horrível? – Sasuke.  
　　- Claro que não, é maravilhoso. – Itachi completando sua frase. Com um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
　　- Pelo menos a filha da empregada é bonita? – Disse Sasori.  
　　- Eu acho ela muito bonita. – Disse Itachi.  
　　- Ela é gostosa. Eu já a vi, ela estava andando com mais um garoto, uma garota e o meu amigo Gaara. Cara, eu queria dar uns pegas nela. Deus abençoou esta mulher, heim?! – Disse Deidara.  
　　- Opa, então quero ver essa garota. Agora você me deixou com desejo! – Disse Sasori.  
　　- Nossa, então entra pra fila. Pelo que eu sei, ela e a amiguinha dela, são as mais desejadas da escola THS. – Disse Itachi.  
　　- Gente eu ainda existo! – Disse Sasuke.  
　　- Ah meu bom amigo, nos desculpe, havíamos esquecido-se de sua existência! – Disse Sasori.

•••

　　A noite chegara rapidamente, trazendo o frio do anoitecer. Já era 23:00hrs, como havia combinado com sua "mãe", Keira. Desceu as escadas devagar, para que Karin não acordasse.  
　　Quando chegou à cozinha, abriu a porta dos fundos e foi para a casa de Keira. Lá já estava Keira, o esperando na varanda. Esta fez um sinal para ir mais rápido, o Uchiha fez o que ela dizia.

　　- Veio sem um casaco? Vai pegar um resfriado desse jeito. – Disse ela, enquanto o "jogava" dentro da casa, humilde, mas aconchegante.  
　　- Desculpa mãe. – Disse Sasuke.  
　　- Vamos pra cozinha. Mas não faça barulho, Sakura esta dormindo. – Disse Keira o "puxando" para a cozinha. Quando chegaram lá, avistaram dois pratos com bolo de chocolate.  
　　- Bolo de chocolate. O meu preferido! – Disse o Uchiha.  
　　- Fiz especialmente pra você, filho.

**　　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　#** _Fim do capítulo _**1**.


	2. Chapter 2

.

　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　**#** _Capítulo_ • 2.

　　O dia o sol logo apareceu no céu, trazendo o amanhecer. O infeliz do despertador, já tagarelava. Por sua vontade quebraria aquele maldito despertador, mas não podia fazer isso, seu pai que lhe dera ano começo do ano passado com muito esforço.  
　　Teve que se levantar, tomou um banho rápido e se trocou. Chegou à cozinha e não encontrara a mãe – que já estava trabalhando – pegou uma maça na geladeira. Olhou para a mesa da cozinha, e lá estava uma forma suja de farelos de bolo e dois pratos também sujos de bolo. Será que sua mãe comera um bolo, sozinha?! Deixou as duvidas de lado e fora saindo de casa, comendo maça. Passou primeiro na casa de Hinata, e na casa da morena o loiro, Naruto, estava lá. Os três passaram na casa de Gaara, e depois foram rumo a THS – Tókio High School –.  
No caminho conversaram, combinaram a hora que iriam ensaiar. Não demorou muito até que os quatros chegaram à escola. Ainda faltavam vinte minutos para bater o sino. Os quatro sentaram no mesmo lugar de sempre, no lugar mais afastado dos riquinhos a besta.  
　　As aulas como sempre se passaram rápidas, então chegara uma das melhores partes de seu dia, ir para casa. Andava sozinha, já que seus amigos iriam para a casa de Gaara, mas a rosada preferiu ir para casa.  
　　Demorara um pouco, mas já estava acostumada. A mãe de Sakura estava em casa, isso era meio estranho, pois ela sempre estava fazendo o almoço da senhora Uchiha.

　　- O que houve? – A rosada perguntou.

- É que a senhora e senhor Uchiha estão tendo uma conversa séria! – Yuki, sua mãe, respondeu.  
　　- Hum...

•••

　　- Sasuke, por favor, me conte a verdade. Quem é essa Sakura? – Disse Karin.  
　　- Eu não sei. Nunca ouvi esse nome! – Mentiu.  
　　- MENTIROSO! – A ruiva joga um vaso contra o Uchiha.  
　　- Karin... – O moreno sussurrou no ouvido da ruiva, e logo a beijou. – Eu vou subir pro nosso quarto, eu já venho para nós almoçarmos juntos. – Este sobe as escadas.  
　　- Alo? – A ruiva disse, ao discar um número e o dono do telefone atender. – Ola Senhor Ozaki. Eu queria que o senhor, me faça um favor.

•••

　　O almoço ocorria tudo bem. Karin não tocava no assunto discutido a alguns minutos atrás, estava como sempre foi. Sasuke, levantou-se da mesa e fora em direção a cozinha, mas, este se surpreendera ao ver sua "mãe" e Sakura conversando. A rosada ficava encostada na pia, enquanto a mãe lavava a louça.

　　- Eu queria lhe perguntar uma coisa... mãe. – A menina disse, mas na última palavra teve dificuldade.  
　　- Pode perguntar. – A mulher disse, continuando a lavar a louça.  
　　- Como era o amor, da senhora com o papai? – A rosada perguntou.  
　　- Err... Nosso amor era meio "impossível", seu pai era rico e eu pobre, os pais dele não me aceitavam e ele tinha uma noiva. Eu fiquei grávida, então eu e ele fugimos. Os noves meses passaram-se rápido, nossa situação era horrível, não tínhamos dinheiro nenhum. Mas, eu recebi uma carta que dizia que eu deveria o deixar e largar a criança junto com ele, assim você teria o maior conforto e seria tratada como uma princesa. Eu o deixei e a deixei lá nos braços de seu pai que suplicava pra eu ficar. – Respondeu.  
　　- Mas o que o Sasuke-san... – A rosada virou-se, e percebeu que o moreno estava na porta.  
　　- Desculpe-me, por ter atrapalhado a conversa de vocês. – Disse o rapaz.  
　　- Não tem nada! – Disse a mãe, virando-se para onde à voz vinha.

　　- Colicensa. – Sakura, sai do local indo para sua casa.

•••

　　Por quê? Por que seu pai tinha que ter morrido? Sua vida era quase perfeita, tinha quase tudo que gostava. Mas tudo por causa de um acidente de avião, havia perdido uma das coisas mais valiosas de sua vida.  
　　Queria correr, correr para o lugar onde seu pai a levava todos os finais de semana. Então fizera isso, saiu como estava – com uma saia de prega xadrez rosa, e uma blusa de manga curta preta –, correu, correu e correu. O mais rápido que conseguia, depois de alguns minutos correndo chegara ao local.  
　　**Hamarikyu Garden**. Este era o lugar que seu pai sempre a levava. A água do lago, agora estava congelada. As arvores cobertas pela branca neve, a ponte também coberta pela a neve.  
　　Encostou os abraços ali na madeira fria da ponte. A neve caia sobre seu corpo, deixaria que a morte a levasse. As lágrimas, desesperadas começavam a despencar ao encontro do chão coberto por uma fina camada de neve.  
　　As lembranças vinham como um raio, mas um raio doloroso que não tinha fim. Fazendo seu frágil coração "pintado" de vermelho, ser novamente tingido pela cor negra. Colocou a mão na testa, estava ficando mais quentes a cada minuto. E ela ficou ali, uma, duas horas, esperando a morte. Mas ela não chegava. Esta sentiu algo a cobrir, algo que a aquecia, e uma voz rouca pronunciar algumas palavras.

　　- Você é louca? Você poderia ter morrido... – O dono da voz rouca, pronunciou.

　　- Sasuke-san. – Sussurrou.

　　- Esta queimando de febre. Vamos, eu vou te levar no medico! – Este coloca a mão na testa da garota.

　　- Não, me deixa aqui. – A rosada novamente sussurrou.

　　- Para de ser criança. – Este a abraça e a puxa para si.

　　Seus rostos ficam próximos, ambos podiam ouvir o coração um do outro. Mas o transe fora rompido, ao perceber que a jovem havia desmaiado. Levou-a para p carro, sentou-se com ela na parte de atrás.

　　- Por favor, vá o mais rápido possível para o melhor hospital particular de Tókio! – Disse o moreno.

　　- Sim senhor. – O motorista respondeu.

　　Enquanto o carro "corria" pelo transito. O moreno fitava a face da garota, que suava por causa da febre, esta delirava um pouco. Sasuke, para acalmar a rosada, acariciava os cabelos róseos da jovem.  
　　Depois do carro "correr" rapidamente pelo transito, chegaram ao hospital. Novamente Sasuke, pega Sakura no colo e a leva rapidamente para dentro do hospital. As enfermeiras levaram a menina o mais rápido possível para um dos quartos.  
　　Sasuke olhava pelo vidro do quarto, o que acontecia lá dentro. O médico e as enfermeiras ficavam ao redor da rosada. Piiii... Um barulho irritante invadiu o local. O barulho que não ouvia há treze anos, o barulho que anunciava a partida de alguém. Viu o médico e as enfermeiras tentando fazer Sakura voltar a vida, mas, parecia que nada fazia esta voltar.  
　　Lágrimas, era o que não despencavam de seus olhos. Parecia que sua vida fora arrancada sendo levada pela a alma de Sakura, mas, nada fazia aqueles orbes negros, como a noite, parar de chorar.

　　- Coloque no maximo! – Gritou o medico. E mais uma vez o médico tentou, trazer Sakura novamente.

　　Tum, tum, tum... Agora era outro barulho que a maquina emitia, este anunciava que a pessoa havia voltado. As lágrimas que agora caiam dos olhos do rapaz, não eram de tristeza e sim de, felicidade.

•••

　　Abriu os olhos lentamente, avistando uma luz forte a "cegando". Olhou para o lado e viu sua mãe, com um semblante preocupado.

　　- Mãe... – Sussurrou.  
　　- Filha! – A mulher, "pulou" da cadeira e abraçou a filha fortemente.  
　　- Mãe, ta me enforcando. – A mulher soltou. – Cadê o Sasuke-san? – Perguntou.  
　　- Ali. – A mãe apontou para um sofá que havia ali no quarto. – Ele passou a noite aqui! Sasuke, disse que ficou preocupado com você, pois, você quase partiu.  
　　- Será que a senhora poderia o chamar, eu queria o agradecer. – Disse a jovem.  
　　- Claro! – A mulher sorriu. Esta chacoalhou um pouco o rapaz que dormia sentado no sofá.  
　　- Hã? A Sakura ta bem? – Este levantou-se rapidamente do sofá, com um semblante preocupado.

•••

　　Toc, toc. Karin fez o "favor" de atender que batia na porta. Era quem ela tanto esperava, Ozaki, pelo jeito ele já havia pegado algumas informações sobre Sasuke e a tal de Sakura.

　　- Entre! – Disse Karin, deixando um espaço para o homem adentrar o local.  
　　- Eu consegui algumas coisas que a senhora me pediu! – Ozaki estende um envelope para a ruiva.  
　　- Não pode ser... – A ruiva, vai passando foto por foto. Quando chegara à última foto, vira a mesma garota de cabelos róseos e seu esposo a segurando pela cintura e suas faces próximas. – NÃOOOOOOOOO! – A ruiva gritou.

　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　　 　　•••

　　- Ela esta ótima. Mas, ela só quer falar com você! – Disse a mulher, indo para a porta. – Tchau! – Esta sai.  
　　- Sasuke-san.  
　　- Sim? – Disse o moreno sentando-se na cadeira, ao lado da cama.  
　　- Obrigada! – A rosada diz, em seguida mostra um belo sorriso para o rapaz.  
　　- Não precisa agradecer. Eu só fiz o que é certo! – O rapaz respondeu.  
　　- Você sabe quando eu vou ter alta? – Perguntou.  
　　- Acho que ainda hoje. – O moreno respondeu.  
　　- Tomara, pois eu odeio hospitais! – A garota disse, fazendo bico.  
　　- Eu também... – Disse o rapaz, em um tom risonho.  
　　- Mas e a sua esposa? – A jovem perguntou.  
　　- Deixe a minha esposa de lado, eu converso com ela e nós ficaremos na paz! – Disse o moreno, confiante.

•••

　　- MENTIROSO! – A ruiva mais uma vez joga um vaso contra o marido.  
　　- Karin, por favor! Deixe eu me explicar... – O moreno pronunciou.  
　　- Ta bom, explique-se! – A ruiva disse.  
　　- Bem, eu conheço aquela garota. Porque ela fica com o Sasori. Ai eu vi ela, e fui conversar com ela. Percebi que ela estava com febre, e a levei pro hospital! – Nem todas as palavras do Uchiha eram mentiras.  
　　- Seu mentiroso...Vamos fingir que eu acredito nas suas palavras. Mas, vou lhe avisando, apartir de hoje eu estarei de olho em você... – A ruiva se aproximado moreno, e lhe da um selinho. – Amorzinho! – Esta sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, subiu as escadas, rumo a seu quarto.

•••

　　A jovem estava ali sentada na cama fria de hospital, ouvindo e assistindo atentamente seu canal favorito. Contava os milésimos, segundos, minutos, horas, para poder sair daquele "inferno".  
　　Odiava ficar internada no hospital, pois não podia fazer, comer, cantar, o que queria. Somente ficar quieta, deitada na cama, tomando os remédios. E para se distrair, poderia assistir televisão. A comida do hospital era horrível, gelatina, sentia um gosto amargo só de pensar nisso.  
　　Ouviu o barulho da porta branca, sendo aberta. Só poderia ser uma enfermeira lhe trazendo mais remédios. Mas, estava errada. Eram seus melhores amigos, Gaara, Naruto e Hinata.

　　- Sua vaca. Você tava louca de ficar tomando frio na rua, podia ter morrido... – Disse o loiro, enquanto se sentava na poltrona que ficava perto da cama. – Você sabe que nós não conseguiríamos viver sem a nossa Sakura!  
　　- É Sakura-chan. Nunca mais faça isso, ta bom?! – Disse Hinata se sentando no colo do namorado, Naruto.  
　　- É mesmo, nunca mais faça isso. Se não eu vou tratar de te matar... – Disse Gaara, enquanto sentava-se na beirada da cama.  
　　- Desculpa gente, é que eu tava deprimida! – Disse a Haruno, um pouco emburrada.  
　　- Tira esse biquinho se não, nós três vamos fazer cosquinhas em você! – Disse o ruivo, Gaara, com um belo sorriso no rosto.

•••

　　"Era o mesmo lugar onde havia visto Sakura. Mas não sabia, o porquê de estar ali. Até que avistara a rosada, vindo em sua direção, vestida com um belo vestido de seda vermelho sangue.  
　　Sakura vinha graciosamente em sua direção. O andar calmo e sedutor a dava um ar angelical. As mãos quentes da jovem tocaram sua face pálida, tão suavemente. Esta une seus lábios rosados com os do rapaz.  
　　Os lábios de ambos dançavam, no ritmo da valsa. Um beijo, apaixonado, selvagem, e prazeroso."

　　Abriu os olhos rapidamente, e seu corpo fora jogado para cima. A testa suava um pouco, fazendo sua franja ficar um pouco grudada a sua pele. Colocou a mão na testa, e fechou os olhos. O sonho vinha em uma serie de flashes.

　　- Sakura... – O moreno sussurrou.

•••

　　O dia amanheceu rápido. Pelo menos o hospital havia servido para algo, não iria para a escola. O médico, logo às seis horas da manhã a dera alta. Como sua mãe estava na casa dos Uchihas, os amigos foram a buscar. Gaara, Hinata e Naruto, haviam faltado também no colégio. E haviam planejado um dia inteiro para os quatro.  
　　Estava dentro do carro de Gaara. O ruivo dirigia o carro, Sakura estava no banco do acompanhante, Naruto e Hinata estavam no banco de trás. A morena e a rosada cantavam alegremente Filth In The Beauty da banda Gazette. Naruto foi na "onda" e começou a cantar com as garotas. De tanto Sakura insistir, Gaara também começou a cantar os com outros amigos.

**#** _Fim do capitulo_ **2.**


	3. Chapter 3

**C**apítulo 3.

O carro para na frente da mansão Uchiha. No carro só havia os dois, Gaara e Sakura. A rosada sorria para o amigo. Ambos saem do carro, a rosada da um rápido beijo na bochecha do ruivo. Mas, quando esta ia abrir o portão sentiu sendo puxada. Surpreendera-se como que estava acontecendo, Gaara estava roubando um beijo seu.

Assistia aquela cena, morrendo de ódio. O copo de vidro que segurava na mão, de tanto apertá-lo, este se quebra. Fazendo a mão do moreno, cortar-se. Mas, não ligava para a dor da mão ou pro sangue, somente importava-se com a cena da Haruno e o ruivo beijando-se.  
Desceu as escadas o mais rápido, possível. Saio correndo de casa, e finalmente chegou ao grande quintal de sua casa. Este avista Sakura no meio do caminho, esta estava corada.  
O moreno parou na sua frente, e segurou os dois braços da rosada. Esta o observava atentamente. Com raiva este une seus lábios, selvagemmente, aos da rosada. Que assustou-se com o beijo repentino do rapaz, não correspondera nada, não sabia o que o homem fazia.  
A lingua percorria em uma dança selvagem, dentro da boca da rosada, então percebendo que esta não o correspondia, soltou-se desta, corroendo-se de raiva. Queria poder pega-la pelos cabelos, e jogá-la no chão.

- Todas as mulheres de Tókio, queriam ter sua sorte e a da Karin. Por que você responde o beijo daquele rapaz, e não o meu? – Disse Sasuke, em um tom de voz, raivosa.

- Porque eu não sou o tipo de mulheres que você joga na cama. Desculpe-me, mas a coitada da senhora Uchiha, tem péssimo gosto! – A rosada disse, já com lágrimas nos olhos. Esta sai correndo, em direção a sua casa.

- O que? – Este vira-se em direção a garota, que corria o mais rápido possível, até sua casa.

•••

Adentrou a cozinha da mansão, pelos fundos. Avistou sua mãe e a senhora Uchiha... ou melhor Karin. Parecia que a ruiva a esperava, pois quando chegara a olhara como se estivesse dizendo "Até que enfim!".

- Então esta é a tal Sakura, a prostitutazinha de quinta que meu marido esta me traindo? Nossa não sabia que meu marido, tinha tão mau gosto! – Disse Karin, fitando a menina dos pés a cabeça.

Novamente as tão impiedosas e incontroláveis lágrimas, despencavam de seus olhos, traçando toda a face pálida da rosada. As lágrimas caiam da face da jovem, ao encontro com o chão gélido da cozinha.

•••

Adentrou o local, a cozinha, de sua tão "querida" casa. E lá estavam, sua "mãe", Karin e ela, a rosada... Sakura. Mas por quais motivos, a rosada novamente chorava? Será que acontecera algo?

- Vá meu amor. Sasuke, não sabia que você tinha mau gosto... – Disse Karin, mas esta fora interrompida pela rosada que saiu do local, correndo.

- Só agora que você percebeu? Olha no espelho, e você vai ver como eu me arrependo amargamente de ter este mau gosto! – Logo após do rapaz responder, saiu correndo atrás da garota.

Já estava anoitecendo. E era perigoso, uma jovem garota, andar por ai... sozinha. Pensou bem onde esta poderia estar, então lembrou-se. **Hamarikyu Garden**. Sakura, poderia estar lá. Correu o mais rápido que podia, e viu a jovem a joelhada na ponte chorando.

As finas e gélidas lágrimas dos céus começavam a desabar dos céus, _a chuva_. As gotas de água, caiam em seu corpo, molhando a camisa branca a deixando transparente, e o resto da roupa totalmente encharcada.  
Avistou a rosada o encarar, ainda chorando. Uma agonia tão horrível, como se estivesse agonizando até morrer, enquanto via aquela cena. Não resistiu. Saiu correndo na direção da garota, e a abraçou forte.  
E pela primeira vez, sentiu os braços delicados da mulher, o abraçar. Naquele instante, o mundo "parara". Seu coração começara a bater, em todos esses três anos de casamento com Karin.  
Eram tão boa aquela sensação. Queria nunca mais soltar-se de Sakura, queria poder parar o mundo e continuar ali, o resto de sua vida. Se pudesse, continuaria com aquela sensação para o resto da vida ao lado de Sakura. Ao lado de Sakura? Não estava entendendo mais nada, a única coisa que importava naquele momento era ambos.

Soltara-se infelizmente da jovem. Esta o olhava triste e ainda chorando. Sentou-se na ponte também, em frente à jovem. Esta o olhava confusa e ainda chorava, pelos acontecimentos na casa de Sasuke, a acusação falsa que Karin falara.

- Acho melhor, nós irmos para um hotel! Morrera mais uma vez, e eu... Quer dizer, sua mãe e família não irão ficar felizes com a sua morte. – Disse Sasuke, a ajudando a levantar-se.

Não demorara muito para que ambos chegassem ao hotel, um dos melhores hotéis de toda Ásia. Ficar uma noite ali, deveria ser uma fortuna. Sasuke pegara a chave e a levara para o elevador.

A porta de aço, do elegante elevador fecharas. Não estava nada quente ali dentro, e nem Sasuke estava grudada nela, para falar a verdade, este estava encostado na outra parte do elevador. Sabia muito bem o que estava acontecendo, medo de elevadores.

Sentiu algo envolver seu pescoço a fazendo bater em algo, ou melhor Sasuke, que agora estava do seu lado. Era um dos braços do Uchiha. Seu coração começara a bater mais rápido, e a respiração lhe faltava nos pulmões, suas pernas estavam mais bambas do que uma pessoa dopada. Sem saber o que estava fazendo, e sendo controlada por seus sentidos, deitou a cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

•••

_POV: Uchiha Sasuke._

Olhei para a cerejeira que acabara de deitar em meu ombro. Como ela podia fazer isso comigo? Aquilo deixava-me sem ar. Já dava para perceber certa elevação em minha causa.

Virei meu rosto, para que Sakura, não percebesse que havia corado um pouco. Mas algo era mais forte do que a farsa, novamente virei o rosto para vê-la. Senti mais uma vez a certa elevação, mas desta vez, aumentou mais. Avistei um pouco dos seios dela, pois a blusa encharcada de Sakura, que deixava visivelmente os fartos seios dela.

Se pudesse tirava lhe a roupa e fazia de mim, ali mesmo. Poder penetrá-la, até gritar meu nome. Poder ver todo aquele corpo, nu, somente para mim, e poder sentir prazer ao ver esta pedir por mais. Sentir o doce prazer desta, pegar-lhe meu órgão sexual e fazer o que quiser dele. E no final, poder gozar dentro de Sakura.

O que? O que eu estou pensando. Estou surpreendido com o que estou pensando! Sasuke você é casado. Ah, o meu casamento com a Karin não vai bem, to nem ai. Pensar não tira pedaço mesmo.

_theendPOV: Uchiha Sasuke_.

•••

As portas do elevador, abriu-se. Sasuke soltou-se da garota e, saiu do elevador, acompanhado da rosada. O moreno a conduziu até a suíte, quando abriu a porta deste, Sakura maravilhou-se com a beleza do local.

- Tem roupas pra você no quarto, Karin nunca usa! Vamos lá, vou te mostrar onde é. – Puxou a garota delicadamente pelo braço, rumo ao quarto. Abriu a porta do quarto, e mais uma vez a rosada ficou admirada com a beleza do lugar. – Sua roupa ta aqui... – Este disse abrindo o closet. O moreno saiu do quarto sem dizer nada, a deixou ali, trocando-se.

•••

Logo após de tomar um bom banho e trocar-se, foi para a sala. Avistou o rapaz, deitado no chão, sem camisa, mas a parte baixo não podia-se ver, pois estava tampada por um cobertor. Este dormia, tranquilamente.

•••

O sol apareceu no céu, com um movimento ágil, passou a tesoura no tecido negro do anoitecer, costurando um límpido e claro tecido, o amanhecer. Os raios solares adentravam a sala, pelas frestas da janela.  
Incomodado, resolveu acordar. Levantou-se, não preocupava-se com os trajes que usava, ou melhor com a quase-ausencia de todos os seus trajes. Foi na direção do quarto da rosada e viu a porta fechada, e se esta estivesse dormindo? E se ela estivesse nua, porque havia acabado de sair do banho?  
Sem ligar abriu aporta, e avistara nada além de uma bela cama importada, arrumada. Como se a pessoa que tivesse dormido ali, já tivesse ido embora, mas...

- O QUE? – Gritou. – COMO ELA PODE TER FEITO ISSO.

•••

Saia da escola tranquilamente. Quando pode ver uma bela Ferrari preta parar em sua frente, quem poderia ser? Um safado? O que faria? Sairia correndo ou metia um chute no órgão sexual deste?  
Continuou ali parada, fitando o carro. Assustou-se ao ver um homem sair deste, o homem usava um, sobretudo preto, que tampava toda a visão do que havia de baixo do, sobretudo. Mas pêra ai. É o...

- SAS... – Antes da rosada terminar de falar, este tampa sua boca e a coloca dentro do carro, no banco do acompanhante. Após colocá-la no carro trancou a porta desta e também entrou no carro. Logo pode se ver a Ferrari preta "correndo" nas ruas de Tókio. – Por que você fez isso?  
- Porque não queria que ninguém me visse. Seria só mais uma fofoca minha na primeira página e em todos os programas de fofoca. – Disse Sasuke jogando o jornal no colo da garota.  
- NANI? – A rosada surpreendeu-se com o que vira no jornal. Era uma foto da noite passada, quando estavam no **Hamarikyu Garden, **abraçados.  
- Sinto que você não vai mais poder voltar pra minha casa, já que Karin mora lá! Então deixarei que você more naquela suíte que nós dormimos lá. Não é tão confortável do que dormir na casa de sua mãe, mas é só até passar essa crise de ciúmes na Karin! – Disse o moreno, sem tirar os olhos das ruas.  
- Mas... E minha mãe? – Disse Sakura.  
- Ela vai continuar a morar lá e trabalhar para nós! Ninguém encosta um dedo em Yuuki. – Disse o moreno. Sakura assustou-se pelo moreno não dizer ao invés de Yuuki, mãe. Era meio estranho, tudo o que estava acontecendo. – Esqueci de lhe avisar, suas roupas já estão na suíte. Logo o carro parara na frente do luxuoso hotel. Sasuke sem dizer uma palavra, subiu com a menina até a suíte, a deixara lá e descera novamente.

•••

_POV: Haruno Sakura._

Observava Sasuke adentrar seu carro, pela janela da sala. O que estava acontecendo comigo? Quando estou perto dele, meu coração bate mais forte, minhas pernas ficam bambas, minha respiração começa a falhar.  
Eu não entendo. Esses sintomas são da "doença" chamada, amor. Como eu poderia amar um cara que chama a Yuuki, de mãe? E principalmente, como poderia amar um cara que é, CASADO?!  
Eu devo estar com algo. Devo estar com a Influenza H1N1, felizmente não =D Mas o que eu posso fazer? Nunca senti nada por ninguém, nunca amei! O que eu havia sentido no beijo de Gaara, nem chega aos pés de uma pobre formiga.  
Senhor, por favor! Ajude-me, me mostre o caminho e a decisão certa! Senhor, por favor, não deixe-me me apaixonar mais do que já sou por, Uchiha Sasuke. Deus, não quero acabar com um casamento, por causa de uma simples e adolescente apaixonite.

_theendPOV: Haruno Sakura_.

•••


End file.
